El Llamado
by Anya77
Summary: Una chica recibe un misterioso mensaje de ayuda. Una rubia y dos jóvenes son sus enigmáticos emisarios. El mal acecha en todo momento. Minific de suspenso con los protagonistas queridos de la serie. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews!


**EL LLAMADO**

_"Me pregunto si el destino nos tiene previstas todas las situaciones que vivimos cotidianamente ¿Por qué¿Cuál es el motivo de que tengamos experiencias que nos marcan de por vida?_

_No quiero abarcar mucho espacio. Necesito desahogarme y expresar todo lo que he vivido en este tiempo indeterminado. Afortunadamente he sobrevivido. ¡Dios mío¡Es increíble todo lo que acabo de pasar en este inhóspito lugar! Dame fuerzas para poder terminar de narrar los acontecimientos escalofriantes que he pasado aquí._

_Owen…rezo por ti mi amor. Nunca te olvidaré y te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mí. No te imaginas cuánto me harás falta pero siempre te cuidaré. Dudo mucho que pueda seguir viviendo después de lo que sucedió. Esa mujer está al acecho y no tardará en manifestarse de nuevo ¡Ruego por mi alma!_

_Tal vez esta nota llegue a ti. Tal vez encuentre otro destinatario pronto. Aunque presiento que no. Siento que ella vendrá en cualquier momento y necesito dejar este evento plasmado de alguna forma ¡Este lugar está maldito!_

_Sé que no es tu culpa. Sólo querías un poco de ayuda. Quizá esperabas que saliera viva de esto y puedo sentir tu enorme pesar, sin embargo, ella no lo permitirá. Está llena de odio y rencor. Soy el vivo reflejo de aquella a quien ha despreciado tanto._

_¡Dios mío, es una locura!, pero creí que eras Owen, al verte esa última tarde que salí de casa, queriendo estar sola. Lucías igual que siempre, solo que tu mirada esta vez era demasiado triste. Presentí que no eras aquel quien yo creía, mi intuición me lo dijo, aún así, te hice caso y te seguí. No quiero que sufras por esto que sucede. De alguna manera querías apoyo y he tratado de dárselos, pero esa maldita ha sido difícil de sortear._

_Esos sueños fueron la causa que detonó todo esto. ¡Cielos! Yo tenía una vida hecha, mi novio, mis amigos, mis pasatiempos, mi familia. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer esa chica en mi mente¿Quién era ella y por qué era tan odiada¡Diantres! Esos chicos la amaban. Cada uno a su manera, pero la adoraban ¿Cómo es posible que una chica poseedora de un enorme carisma y ángel haya tenido que terminar de esa manera, irónicamente, junto a aquellos que más amaba?_

_No me desviaré del tema. Dispongo de muy poco tiempo y debo apresurarme antes de que ella…"_

(El papel presenta signos y garabatos sin razón)

El detective Danto había releído la nota que se encontraba sobre su escritorio. Se encontraba a cargo de la división de personas desaparecidas de la oficina policial de Chicago. Investigaba la desaparición de una joven que había tomado el camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Presumiblemente se dirigía hacia lo que antes se conocía como Lakewood, un antiguo poblado cercano a la urbe, y próximo al enorme lago Michigan. Había salido de su apartamento demasiado alterada, abordando su auto. El vehículo con la chica se había desvanecido. Tenía poco más de una semana sobre el caso, a petición expresa de los familiares y de su novio, y no había podido obtener resultado alguno.

La policía había ido a inspeccionar por los alrededores sin obtener datos precisos. Se hablaba de una vieja construcción a las afueras de Chicago. Había investigado sobre la ubicación precisa del lugar y había sido demolida en la época de la posguerra. Actualmente, formaba parte de un lugar de recreación y turismo. Cuando llegó, sólo vio arbustos y árboles extendidos a lo largo y ancho del sitio. No había explicación a lo que había sucedido.

Su novio había recibido la carta de forma misteriosa, días después de su desaparición. Había estallado en lágrimas al leerla y su mente no podía comprender lo que había sucedido a su novia. Todo era tan confuso y no dudó en llevarla a la policía. Había declarado todo lo que había pasado con ella, así como del extraño comportamiento de su futura esposa. No podía olvidar lo que le había acontecido la última noche en que había estado con ella, y donde tuvo que llamar a un doctor para tranquilizarla.

El hombre se recargó sobre la sencilla silla de oficina, mientras tecleaba algunas notas en su computadora portátil. Comenzó a redactar la biografía de la chica, tratando de imaginar lo que había sido su vida.

La situación era por demás, inquietante.

* * *

Kiara Liebberman era una bella jovencita de veinticinco años, oriunda de Chicago. Trabajaba como agente de seguros en una prestigiada empresa de la ciudad, y vivía muy cerca del edificio donde laboraba. De angelical rostro, con dos verdes esmeraldas que hipnotizaban, una nariz salpicada de pecas, además del metro sesenta y cinco de estatura y cincuenta kilos de peso, le hacían una mujer demasiado atractiva. No en balde, había sido el blanco de atención de las miradas tanto de compañeros de trabajo como de vecinos. Solo aquel apuesto músico se había ganado su corazón: Owen Laimo, un joven de profunda mirada azul y castaños cabellos, que trabajaba para la orquesta sinfónica de Chicago. Tenía veintisiete años y era descendiente de un noble inglés. Pero rebelde como siempre se le había caracterizado, dejó el ambiente de la nobleza y se refugió en su música. Era violinista. Kiara le amaba por su actitud tan desenfadada. Siendo ella tan apacible, noble y dulce, se complementaba a la perfección con Owen. 

Su vida había transcurrido de forma normal y sencilla, cosechando triunfos y sembrando sueños como cualquier otra chica. Owen se había ido a vivir con ella y tenían tiempo formalizando su relación. Habían comenzado a planear lo que sería su boda. Ambos se encontraban plenamente convencidos de que su amor era único e inigualable. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Súbitamente, Kiara comenzó a tener sueños raros e inquietantes. Una hermosa chica aparecía ante sus ojos, y la joven profesionista se quedaba pasmada del enorme parecido que poseía con ella.

La misteriosa mujer, en un principio, la miraba con un profundo pesar. Se encontraban en un parque, y a juzgar por las antiguas ropas de la chica, parecía encontrarse en un ambiente de principios de siglo. Kiara trataba de comunicarse con ella pero no podía. La enigmática joven solo señalaba hacia una construcción que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

Kiara seguía el trayecto de su mano y no dejaba de sentir un enorme escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Cuando volvía la vista hacia la joven de regreso, ahora divisaba a un muchacho, de cabello rubio y ojos del color del cielo. Emitía una poderosa personalidad y bondad que calmaban un poco su sosegado espíritu, perturbado por la presencia de aquella rubia. Al igual que la otra persona, señalaba sin decir nada hacia ese intrigante lugar.

Los sueños fueron tornándose más intrigantes. Ahora, los misteriosos personajes desfilaban ante sus ojos: el apuesto rubio y la misma jovencita igual a ella. Los dos se acercaban mientras le señalaban el lugar, como indicándole que se dirigiera al mismo. Kiara permanecía clavada en su sitio, con el temor a flor de piel y el molesto escalofrío recorriendo nuevamente su espalda. Siempre era de noche, y todo ese tiempo que resistía seguirlos, decenas de llantos y gemidos inundaban sus oídos. Eran lamentos de dolor y sufrimiento provenientes, muchos de ellos, de gargantas infantiles.

Se despertaba sobresaltada en la noche, mientras su novio trataba de tranquilizarla. Sus lágrimas corrían sin parar sobre su rostro, mientras el calor del pecho de Owen la reconfortaba hasta que volvía a recobrar el sueño. Curiosamente, no volvía a repetirse al intentar dormir nuevamente.

Pasaron los días y una noche, las cosas se salieron de control:

Kiara se encontraba dormida, y en sus sueños, veía nuevamente a los dos personajes que le indicaban les siguiera. La chica lo hizo y llegaron a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un antiguo edificio. No tenía luz y era demasiado frío. Aún en su sueño, los vellos de su piel se erizaban a causa del glacial viento, calándole hasta los huesos. Se cubrió con ambos brazos, mientras seguía a sus inquietantes guías.

Llegó a un enorme salón cuyo aspecto era desolador: el piso lucía demasiado sucio y las paredes presentaban indicios de que ahí había acontecido un incendio. Un pesado silencio envolvió el lugar, y Kiara por fin pudo hablar con ellos:

- ¿Qué quieren¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó con cierto temblor en la voz. El gélido aire era intenso.

Los personajes señalaron hacia una parte de la pared. Una misteriosa luz mortecina había iluminado el lugar. Por más que buscó el origen de la misma no la encontró.

Kiara se acercó a la pared, y con gran sorpresa, constató que había tres pinturas sobre la misma. Reconoció los dos rostros de aquellos que le guiaban. Lanzó un grito de horror, al momento de ver el tercer cuadro y percatarse del extremo parecido con Owen. _" ¡Dios mío, esto es una locura¡Son casi idénticos!"_, pensó para sus adentros, mientras permanecía estática y pasmada frente a ellos. Con el semblante confundido se acercó más para leer lo que aparecía escrito debajo de cada cuadro.

Eran nombres. Kiara los leyó tratando de hacer memoria de ellos. _"Nunca los he oído nombrar en toda mi corta vida"_, pensó con temor, mientras el terror le invadía al ver las fechas marcadas debajo de los nombres:

Candice W. Andrey

1898-1923

Terrence G. Grandchester

1897-1923

William Albert Andrey

1892-1923

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver el año de muerte de todos ellos. El mismo para todos. La joven se quedó demasiado intrigada y cuando decidido voltearse para preguntar, vio que se encontraba sola. Habían desaparecido.

Kiara trató de recordar como había entrado en ese lugar. La atmósfera era demasiado pesada, y su intuición le indicaba que algo no muy grato acechaba dentro de esas paredes. Caminó de regreso hacia la puerta y salió a un estrecho pasillo. Nuevamente, la luz había desaparecido.

Anduvo a tientas por todo el lugar hasta que dio con la pesada puerta que le llevaría, según ella, hacia la salida.

Tomó el frío picaporte y lo giró. Nada más entrar, un nauseabundo olor emergió del cuarto, mientras la oscuridad penetrante le hacía imposible ver más allá de su nariz, ocasionando que saliera. _"¡Maldita sea¡no era la salida!"_, se reprochó internamente mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta.

Súbitamente, algo se lo impidió. Kiara empujó con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que "aquello" saliera de ahí. Su sexto sentido se había puesto en alerta máxima. Empujó lo más que pudo, hasta que lo logró.

Un horrible aullido agudo lastimó sus tímpanos, rebotando por todo el lugar. Inmediatamente después, una tétrica carcajada se escuchó al otro lado de esa puerta. Era una risa cargada de burla, de ironía. Kiara se sobresaltó y salió corriendo de ahí.

Finalmente pudo divisar la puerta por la que había entrado, y al abrirla, la macabra voz llenó todo el lugar:

- ¡Volverás…y te estaré esperando! – la amenazó a la par que la joven salía corriendo desesperadamente, mientras lloraba presa del terror.

Nuevamente había despertado y Owen la estaba estrechando entre sus brazos.

- Mi amor, tranquilízate. Fue un mal sueño ¡Estoy contigo! – le dijo mientras cubría su rostro mojado de lágrimas, con besos. Escuchó con paciencia y atención la narración de su novia. Lo atribuyó al estrés de los preparativos de la boda. En el fondo, no le creía

- Seguramente es el reflejo de algún temor oculto mi amor. No debes de temer. Siempre te cuidaré – volvió a besarla, hasta cerciorarse de que ella se había quedado dormida.

Al ver que Owen no le comprendía, decidió investigar por su cuenta, sin decirle nada. Se sentía mal por ello, pero eran ya demasiadas las noches en que se despertaba a causa de esas pesadillas. Con o sin su ayuda, ella llegaría al fondo del asunto. Debía recuperar su tranquilidad, su vida de antes.

A partir de ahí, Kiara comenzó a desarrollar una obsesión por la historia de esos personajes. Conforme iba leyendo más sobre la familia Andrey, en la hemeroteca de la ciudad, su rostro se iba bifurcando en una serie de expresiones de extrañeza, dolor, miedo y curiosidad. Todo a la vez le hacía sentirse realmente mal.

- ¿Qué quieren de mí¡Dios mío, qué horribles muertes! – dijo con voz imperceptible, mientras leía la pantalla del computador, conteniendo una espeluznante noticia. Era el diario de Lakewood.

**DIARIO DE LAKEWOOD**

**2 de noviembre de 1923**

**HORRIBLE INCENDIO ARRASA CON ORFANATO**

**El poblado de Lakewood no deja de conmoverse ante el estremecedor incidente ocurrido el día de ayer por la tarde.**

**Un espantoso incendio se propagó por todo el edificio, consumiendo a sus inquilinos dentro del mismo. Decenas de personas han perdido la vida, la mayoría niños entre ellos. Hay escasos sobrevivientes.**

**Han perecido dentro del terrible siniestro el millonario empresario William Albert Andrey, su hija adoptiva Candice White Andrey y su esposo, el famoso actor de Broadway, Terrence Grandchester, así como otros miembros de la familia, que asistían al bautizo de Alistear Cornwell, hijo de Annie y Archie Cornwell, ubicado en las instalaciones del orfanato, todos ellos fallecidos en el lugar.**

**No se ha podido detectar el móvil exacto de la causa del incendio. Según pruebas periciales y el testimonio de algunos testigos, el siniestro fue intencionalmente originado. Las fuentes coinciden en haber visto a una mujer de cabello rojizo en los alrededores con un frasco en la mano. Se ha buscado exhaustivamente a la persona, sin haber obtenido resultados. Se siguen reconociendo los cadáveres.**

**Nuestras más sinceras condolencias a los familiares de la familia Andrey y Britter. Rogamos por el eterno descanso de sus almas.**

Kiara no dejó de sollozar hasta haber leído la nota completa. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa y sonó su nariz. _"¡Qué espantoso!"_ intentó imaginarse en ese momento y la tristeza se apoderó de su alma. Elevó una pequeña plegaria por aquellos inocentes difuntos.

Llegó a otra nota relacionada con el incidente. Al parecer ya tenían indicios sobre el culpable de esas muertes:

**DIARIO DE LAKEWOOD**

**29 de noviembre de 1923**

**PERECE EL RESPONSABLE DEL INCENDIO EN ORFANATO, EL MISMO DÍA DEL INCIDENTE**

**Fuentes policiales revelaron el nombre de la persona que ocasionó premeditadamente el incendio en el bautizo de los Cornwell, ocurrido en el orfanato conocido como el "Hogar de Pony".**

**Eliza Leegan, hija de Sara y John Leegan, fue vista por uno de los huérfanos sobrevivientes, el día del trágico evento, con un objeto en la mano. Se especula que llevaba el combustible, mientras iba maldiciendo a los miembros de la familia Andrey. Al parecer, había perdido completamente la razón.**

**Las investigaciones apuntan a que la joven pereció en el mismo accidente. Sus restos no han sido encontrados. Asimismo, se han deslindado responsabilidades en contra de su familia, la cual, ha abandonado el país.**

**El caso se ha cerrado debido a la muerte del culpable.**

Kiara observó las fotos de los implicados en el incidente. Se detuvo en la foto de Eliza Leegan. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió. El porte altivo y soberbio de la chica era demasiado evidente y Kiara podía jurar, que le miraba desde la pantalla con desprecio.

Cerró por un momento los ojos, y cuando los abrió, la pantalla mostraba otro documento. Se quedó confundida, puesto que no había dado la orden al computador de cambiarla. Cuando intentó abrir la ventana del programa, el bloc de notas se abrió, como si fuese manipulado por otra persona.

La chica volteó a su alrededor y no divisó nada fuera de lo común. Habían escasas personas leyendo sobre las amplias mesas del lugar, y los cientos de estantes se veían solitarios. Las otras computadoras estaban vacías.

- ¿Qué sucede? – volteó a su pantalla y el programa seguía en blanco.

Kiara dirigió el puntero del ratón óptico a la pestaña del programa para cerrarlo y no pudo. El clic del aparato sonó varias veces demostrando su incapacidad de lograrlo, cuando repentinamente una frase comenzó a aparecer sobre el bloc:

AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDA AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA

La chica se hizo hacia atrás a causa del miedo y ahogó un grito de espanto al ver la petición tecleada sin razón aparente. Tomó sus cosas y salió apresuradamente ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes.

Se dirigió a un parque cercano para aclarar su mente. Se sentó en una de las bancas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Reprimió las lágrimas. Se sintió sola, como nunca antes en la vida.

- ¿Por qué yo¿Qué hice para que me sucediera esto? – cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algún nexo, algún vínculo hacia ella. Fuera del impresionante parecido, no atinaba a responder cómo es que se había relacionado con Candice.

Sacó el espejo de su bolsa y observó su reflejo por un instante. El parecido era realmente estremecedor. Su cartera cayó distraídamente al piso y Kiara la levantó. Una foto salió al instante.

Como si de una lucidez repentina se tratase, sus ideas se fueron aclarando al ver la foto. Era de su abuela materna fallecida hacía un par de años a la edad de noventa años.

Melinda Clark había sido una bondadosa mujer, cuyos padres habían perecido siendo ella demasiado pequeña, en la más extrema pobreza, debido a una enfermedad repentina. Los vecinos se encargaron de ella hasta que la pudieron colocar en una casa hogar donde la cuidarían. Había quedado huérfana a los cinco años.

Con la mirada asombrada, Kiara se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo, de vuelta a su casa. Estando ya ahí, se dirigió a su armario, donde guardaba una caja con recuerdos familiares preciados. Sacó el diario de su abuela. Nunca había tenido curiosidad de leerlo por respeto a su intimidad, pero dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraba, lo abrió.

Vivencias cotidianas, situaciones chuscas, tristes, momentos amorosos, todos los sentimientos de su abuela estaban plasmados ahí. Iba en orden decreciente por lo que decidió irse hasta la fecha aproximada al año 1923.

El diario terminaba hasta octubre 30. Su abuela contaba con ocho años y las frases eran propias de una niña, sin embargo algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Una extraña referencia a una misteriosa mujer que la criatura había visto por las noches:

_"Nuevamente apareció esa señora fea que no me gusta. Ha andado rondando por los alrededores y ya es muy tarde. No entiendo qué hace. Me cae mal. Sé que no es bueno decirlo pero¡la odio!, nos mira feo a todos los niños de este lugar. Siempre grita y amenaza a Candy. Ella es un ángel y es muy buena con nosotros. Nos cuida y nos lee libros y jugamos con ella, cada que viene a visitarnos. Su esposo es igual de bueno que ella, aunque es muy serio. Dicen que es muy famoso. Es actor y la señorita Pony y la hermana María coleccionan sus fotos y se emocionan cuando lo ven llegar. Pero esa mujer, Eliza, es mala. Da miedo solo de ver sus ojos feos. Nos ha insultado muchas veces y no hacemos caso. Dicen que está enferma y solo rezamos para que se cure. Pero yo no quiero verla aquí._

_Estamos felices por saber que aquí será el bautizo de un angelito. La señora Cornwell es igual que Candy de buena y ha decidido festejarlo aquí. Será dentro de dos días y estamos felices y contentos de asistir a la fiesta. Comeremos muchos pasteles y podré jugar con los demás niños ¡Estoy feliz!_

Las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo al rostro de Kiara mientras imaginaba la felicidad truncada de esos pequeños debido a la maldad de esa mujer ¡Con cuánta ilusión esperaba su abuela esa fiesta! Un sentimiento de indignación y rabia corrió por sus venas.

"_Haré todo lo posible por esclarecer esos sueños ¡Te lo prometo abuela!",_ resolvió decidida, mientras proseguía con su investigación. Así, las semanas fueron pasando, mientras ella trataba de seguir con su vida normal, pese a las pesadillas, y ocultando a Owen su actividad relacionada con esos personajes.

* * *

Una noche, Owen y Kiara se encontraban en la cama. Habían hecho el amor ininterrumpidamente, hasta quedar exhaustos. La joven había disfrutado como nunca. Justo al llegar ese momento cumbre del encuentro amoroso, sus almas se fundieron en una sola, a la par que intensos gemidos y frenéticos movimientos indicaban su satisfacción física. El chico la hacía sentir verdaderamente única y especial. Le había enseñado a amar de diversas maneras, alargando aún más esas horas de placer. 

Yacía completamente desnuda acostada sobre el musculoso pecho de Owen. Él acariciaba sus rizos. Permanecían en completo silencio, disfrutando de la comunión espiritual de sus almas. Los preparativos de la boda seguían su curso. Sus alientos se habían tranquilizado y poco a poco, ambos fueron quedándose dormidos.

Un ligero viento meció uno de los rizos de la muchacha, haciéndole despertar. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Buscó a Owen y no lo encontró. Una de las ventanas estaba ligeramente abierta y la cortina se mecía fantasmagóricamente debido al viento que se colaba por la misma. La cama era demasiado vieja y cobertores raídos se encontraban desparramados alrededor de ella. Kiara lucía una bata antigua. Escuchó murmullos y voces en el pasillo.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Nuevamente había salido a ese pasillo que había visto en el sueño anterior. Se divisaba la misma luz escasa y de origen desconocido. La jovencita salió al mismo. No supo cómo había sucedido, pero sus pies lucían unas pantuflas del mismo estilo que su camisón.

Emprendió la marcha por el lugar y vio que las demás puertas se encontraban cerradas. Oía murmullos al otro lado. Muchos de ellos eran de niños y la piel se le erizó al instante, al recordar el horrible incendio.

Intentó abrirlas pero no pudo. A pesar de todo, seguía oyendo los sonidos. Era como si el viento los llevase consigo. Siguió caminando, acercándose a cada puerta, hasta que llegó a una que reconoció al instante en que tomaba el picaporte. Era la misma de donde había intentado salir esa "cosa".

Sintió que sus piernas desfallecían del temor y la soltó, a la par que las carcajadas volvían a rebotar a lo largo de todo el pasillo. Kiara se alejó corriendo de ahí y mientras pasaba por todas las puertas, vio que se abrían y cerraban intermitentemente, dejando sentir un fuerte ruido, como si miles de objetos cayeran de sus lugares.

La muchacha se llevó las manos a las orejas tratando de aminorar el molesto ruido y buscó desesperadamente la puerta de salida. El pasillo se estaba haciendo más y más largo, como si el edificio cambiase de forma. Se cansó y se detuvo frente a una puerta, muy parecida a la de salida. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió y lo que vio, jamás lo olvidaría en toda su existencia:

Una espeluznante figura femenina, con la piel sangrante y pegada al hueso, dejando entrever un maltrecho vestido largo roto y sucio, la recibía en ese cuarto. El pútrido olor era insoportable y Kiara hizo lo posible por no desmayarse a causa de la horrible impresión.

El espanto poseía un diabólico rostro, lleno de quemaduras y heridas, y los ojos castaños estaban rodeados de un intenso color rojo, como si los glóbulos fueran a sangrar en cualquier momento. Los dientes estaban afilados y puntiagudos, torciéndose en una cruel mueca de burla. El cabello maltratado era largo y rizado. Una nube de insectos rodeaba a aquel macabro ser.

- ¡Déjame en paz¡No soy ella! – respondió desesperadamente la muchacha.

Salió corriendo de ahí, mientras estruendosos pasos se oían detrás de ella. Las puertas se abrían y cerraban intermitentemente mientras un tétrico coro infantil emergía de todas partes.

"¡Ayúdanos!" imploraban las voces. Kiara gritaba como lunática. De repente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a ella y la joven solo atinó a ponerse en posición fetal y cubrirse la cabeza y el rostro. No quería ver lo que le aguardaba.

Sintió unas manos sobre ella, y en ese momento, una profunda negrura la envolvió. Cuando despertó, Owen se encontraba a su lado tranquilizándola. Un médico se encontraba con ella:

Ha perdido el conocimiento señorita. Como no reaccionaba me llamaron. Por eso estoy aquí. La he estado revisando y ahora se encuentra bien – le dijo el galeno al ver el femenino rostro confundido.

- ¿Qué me pasó? Esa mujer.. – lloró inconsolablemente, mientras Owen la abrazaba.

- Señorita Liebberman, acaba de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Su novio se ha asustado y me llamó por eso. Le he recetado algunos tranquilizantes y en este momento, le inyectaré uno – las frases resonaron como ecos en su mente. Todo había sido tan real!

"_¡Estuve ahí, lo sé!"_, se repitió internamente. Un sopor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo sumiéndola de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Su novio la dejó descansar en lo que despedía al hombre.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando despertó, la mañana ya estaba muy entrada. De un salto, se incorporó de la cama y vio que Owen ya se había levantado.

- Cielos¡debo ir a trabajar¡ya se me hizo tarde! – dijo en voz alta, mientras salía disparada hacia la ducha.

Salió del baño y se vistió apresuradamente. Owen se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. En cuanto la vio se dirigió a ella:

- Amor, no puedes estar levantada. Necesitas descansar. Antes de que hables, he pedido el día por ti. También lo hice yo y me quedaré contigo. Ahora, toma tu desayuno y regresa a descansar ¿quieres? – el chico la tomó por los hombros y la sentó a la mesa.

- Pero…Owen¿qué sucedió anoche? – preguntó confundida Kiara.

- ¡Me espantaste! Comenzaste a gritar y te levantaste histérica corriendo por toda la habitación, mientras llorabas ¡Cielos Kiara¡estabas despierta y me veías pero no me reconociste! Te grité y traté de calmarte pero no pude. Tu mirada era de terror. Parecía como si algo te estuviese atacando ¿Me lo quieres contar? – el músico tomó una de sus manos y la acarició suavemente.

Kiara le narró lo que le había sucedido pero se sintió frustrada al adivinar en el rostro de su amado la incredulidad. Dejó el tema de lado y comió en silencio. Por más que Owen le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, ella no le creyó. Se levantó y al finalizar se dirigió a la habitación. Tomó una chaqueta, su bolsa, conteniendo el cuadernillo con las anotaciones de lo que había investigado así como el diario de la abuela, y se dirigió a la puerta. Owen la interceptó:

- ¡Déjame en paz¡quiero estar sola! – le dijo desesperada mientras se zafaba del brazo de su novio.

- ¡Voy contigo al menos¡No estás bien Kiara, necesitas descansar¡Por favor! – le rogó Owen pero fue inútil. La puerta se cerró en sus narices.

Kiara tomó su auto y salió de ahí a toda velocidad. Se fue a un sitio donde pudiese estar sola y pensar en completa tranquilidad. Se dirigió al jardín de uno de los centros universitarios, donde solía pasar sus tardes estudiantiles.

Se le fue gran parte del día en ese lugar, mientras releía sus notas. Se sentía demasiado mal por lo que le sucedía últimamente. _"¡Abuela, ayúdame!"_, alzó su mirada al cielo.

Una presencia detrás suyo le hizo voltear. Era Owen:

- Sabía que estabas aquí – se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- ¿Por qué no me crees? Me duele mucho saber que estoy sola en todo esto – respondió ella.

- Te creo mi amor, tal vez no es esta la manera que esperas que te lo demuestre. Sin embargo, te creo completamente – le respondió mientras su mirada azul se hacía más intensa.

Kiara lo besó y al instante supo que algo no estaba bien. Le observó de nuevo pero no le vio físicamente raro. Era como si hubiese besado a un desconocido. Lo atribuyó al cansancio y la reciente pelea.

- Quiero enseñarte algo. Será una muestra de que sí te creo. Acompáñame a un lugar – le dijo Owen de repente. Kiara se quedó asombrada.

- Está bien – le siguió confundida.

Abordaron su automóvil. Salieron de Chicago y se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser un parque turístico. Frondosos árboles rodeaban la solitaria carretera. Kiara se percató que no había topado ningún vehículo desde que habían dejado la ciudad.

Owen le señaló un pequeño camino de terracería ubicado a su derecha y Kiara condujo el vehículo a donde le decía. Una densa niebla se comenzó a formar en los alrededores. La chica observó por el espejo retrovisor y no pudo ver el camino de regreso. La inquietud se apoderó de ella. Volteaba a ver de reojo a Owen. Este no decía nada.

- Detente aquí, hemos llegado – le ordenó su novio, mientras llegaban a un enorme claro.

- ¿Qué este lugar? – preguntó demasiado intrigada. No le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

El músico, quien iba delante suyo, se volteó hacia ella y la observó con una infinita tristeza. Su novia creyó desconocerlo. Owen le hizo una seña para que se quedara donde estaba. Sus ropas ya no eran las mismas:

- ¿Qué quieres¡Dios mío¡Owen¿Qué te sucede? – gritó horrorizada la muchacha. Sus verdes ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Dos figuras se acercaron, dejándose ver entre la niebla. Eran las otras dos personas de los cuadros: Albert y Candy.

Kiara, al ver a la muchacha, inexplicablemente dejó de gritar. Candy se colocó frente a ella y la observó detenidamente. Volteó a ver al aparente Owen y regresó hacia ella, sonriendo con dulzura. Alzó su brazo y dirigió su dedo hacia el antiguo orfanato. Comenzaron a caminar y la muchacha tuvo que seguirles.

- ¿Qué les ha sucedido¿Por qué no pueden descansar? – preguntó temerosa la muchacha.

Al llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió sola. Los misteriosos personajes se introdujeron pero Kiara se quedó pensativa donde estaba. Volteó hacia el camino por donde había llegado en el auto y la niebla tapó su visión. Apenas y distinguía el vehículo. Al regresar la vista, vio que estaba sola:

- ¡Candy, Albert, Terrence! – solo el eco se escuchó.

No supo por qué, pero recordó que su madre hacía tiempo le había dado una cadena con un pequeño crucifijo. Juraba haberla dejado en su joyero, pero ahora la tenía en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. La dejó ahí mismo, siguiendo a su intuición y abrió la pesada puerta.

Un frío aire y una densa oscuridad le recibieron. Solo con poner un pie dentro, el inhóspito pasillo se iluminó, permitiéndole esta vez, mayor visibilidad. Las paredes estaban muy sucias y varias puertas se dejaban ver a lo largo del mismo. Todas estaban cerradas.

Kiara comenzó a caminar sin orden fijo y cuando entró en la sala donde había visto los cuadros, la puerta se cerró tras ella. La joven saltó, pero trató de controlar su miedo. Ya estaba ahí y trataría de ayudar en lo que se pudiera.

"Algo" comenzó a arañar los vidrios lastimando sus tímpanos. Permaneció estupefacta viendo como las cortinas comenzaban a flotar y las paredes comenzaron a resquebrajarse como si un fuerte temblor estuviese ocurriendo en ese instante.

El grito de decenas de gargantas se oyó por toda la habitación, y Kiara se dejó caer al piso, arrodillada y temblando por todo lo que veía.

- ¡Estaré contigo Kiara! – en su mente escuchó la voz de su abuela. La chica levantó el rostro y se dio cuenta de que todo había pasado.

La puerta se encontraba abierta y la chica comenzó a buscar en todos los cuartos, experimentando el miedo más atroz conforme iba visitando cada uno. Fue testigo de las apariciones más inverosímiles: muebles raídos girando sobre sí mismos, golpes grotescos en otras habitaciones, siniestras sombras caminando por la pared, ruidos de animales extraños. Sentía que era una noche demasiado larga.

Por un momento, creyó que ya había perdido la razón. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad.

* * *

Mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, había ido a parar a una amplia habitación, imaginando que antes había sido una sala de clases, y la encontró vacía, a excepción de una mesa, una silla, papeles y crayolas. 

Desolada se sentó y comenzó a escribir desahogándose. No sabía por qué pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Por un breve instante, creyó ver a Terry frente a ella, llorando al observarla. Iba a hablar pero la imagen se desvaneció. Siguió escribiendo por un rato más. No pudo terminar debido a un grito aterrador que había sentido en ese mismo lugar, a la par que su mano, ahora descontrolada, garabateaba sobre el papel. Luego, todo fue silencio.

Salió corriendo del susto, dejando todo lo que hacía, y entró al último cuarto que divisó a lo largo del pasillo. Había muebles en buen estado, y una chimenea encendida daba el aire confortable y cálido a la pieza. Parecía como si no perteneciera a ese tétrico edificio.

Se sentó en el cómodo sofá y dejó escapar un suspiro. _"¡Me estoy volviendo loca¡Estoy desvariando!"_, creyó haber oído un ligero ruido pero no le puso atención. Cerró los ojos para descansar un poco y los abrió…justo para ver encima de ella, colgando como murciélago, la espantosa figura de Eliza Leegan. Sus carcajadas retumbaron por todo el cuarto, mientras los tímpanos de la chica sufrían lo indecible.

Kiara gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de alejarse de ella. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, mientras corría hacia la puerta y se lanzaba a toda velocidad por el intenso pasillo. En una de esas, sintió como las gélidas manos de Eliza la levantaban en el aire y la mandaban hacia otra de las habitaciones. Cayó aparatosamente, mientras se lastimaba una de sus manos. La habían dejado encerrada. Intentó derribar la puerta pero no lo logró.

Unos fuertes relámpagos surcaron el cielo iluminando la desolada estancia. Kiara se dirigió hacia la ventana y se asomó al exterior. Una fuerte tormenta se había desatado en el lugar. Las gotas caían con fuerza sobre el cristal.

Un fuerte destello hizo luminar de nuevo la habitación a la par que un terrible rostro se reflejaba en la ventana: la cara era completamente blanca y sobresalían los ojos rojos con una raya negra vertical en medio.

La chica se hizo para atrás y tropezó con un objeto, cayendo de espaldas. Al levantarse, vio que estaba rodeada de cuerpos carbonizados. Las expresiones de horror y dolor estaban reflejadas en esos rostros,

Intempestivamente, algo la hizo levantarse en el aire, a la par que una fuerte bofetada cruzaba su rostro. La chica se sentía completamente indefensa. Alguien tiró de sus cabellos. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro a cada golpe mientras la carcajada se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Como pudo, dirigió su mano hacia el bolsillo y tocó su crucifijo. Todo desapareció.

Sentía sus mejillas demasiado adoloridas y comenzó a llorar, mientras un fuerte sentimiento de humillación le recorrió:

- ¡No desistiré! No dejaré que sigas ocasionando más daño ¡Maldita bruja! – esta vez, el rostro de Kiara se había transformado. Toda esa humillación, indignación y miedo le hicieron pasar hacia el delicado punto entre la rabia y la ira. Sus puños se cerraron en señal de coraje.

Caminó hasta pararse ante la puerta y de una patada la abrió. Con paso decidido se dirigió hasta esa habitación dónde había visto por primera vez a Eliza.

Mientras caminaba, cada puerta se iba cerrando estrepitosamente conforme las pasaba. Gritos y lamentos iban en aumento cada vez más y más. No le importó. Aunque se le fuese la vida en ello, no permitiría que Eliza cometiera su fechoría. Una poderosa energía imbuía su espíritu.

Llegó a su objetivo final y gritó su nombre con rabia:

- ¡Eliza Leegan, no te tengo miedo¡Exijo tu presencia! – se sintió observada.

Volteó y pudo notar que Candy, Albert y Terry se encontraban cerca, observándola. Detrás de ellos, todas las personas que habían fallecido en ese incidente. Le llamó la atención una chica de cabello negro como el ébano y ojos color azul, quien sostenía un bebé entre sus brazos. Le sonreía con infinita ternura. Esa imagen bastó para que tomara suficiente valor y enfrentara de una vez por todas al horrible espectro.

La puerta se abrió y un fuerte viento la jaló hacia el interior, cerrándose inmediatamente después. Kiara sintió flaquear sus fuerzas pero el recuerdo del pequeño la hizo reponerse. Miró con burla a su alrededor esperando a que apareciese.

La luz iluminó todo el lugar y la chica vio que se encontraba en una habitación lujosamente decorada. La figura solitaria de una mujer de cabello rojo y hermosos caireles se encontraba sobre la cama. Era Eliza. Lucía una bata de hospital, indicio de que se encontraba enferma. Su mirada estaba perdida:

_- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya maldita huérfana¡No tienes derecho a ser feliz! _– hablaba sola como si estuviese demente.

La habitación se oscureció y cuando la luz regresó pudo ver que era de día. Vio pasar, como si de una proyección se tratase, todos los arreglos para que se llevara a cabo el bautizo:

Las amorosas religiosas decorando con amor el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento; Candy y Terry llevando la pila de regalos a una habitación; Annie y Archie terminando de arreglar a su bebé; los niños del hogar jugando y tratando de apoyar en lo que se pudiesen. En ese momento una bella nena miró en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Kiara y sonrió, reconociendo al instante a su abuela. Las lágrimas corrieron sobre sus mejillas.

Nuevamente se quedó a oscuras y cuando volvió a tener luz, pudo ver esta vez, como Eliza se escabullía misteriosamente a las afueras del salón, cubriendo de combustible el lugar. Encendió la cerilla y la tragedia comenzó. La gente corría desesperada buscando guarecerse y protegerse del humo. Otras personas comenzaban a quemarse, agonizando de dolor. Kiara cubrió su rostro para evitar seguir viendo la dramática escena.

Una risa sarcástica le hizo alzar de nuevo el rostro. Ahora, frente a ella, se encontraba de nuevo Eliza con su espeluznante apariencia. La figura flotaba a unos veinte centímetros del suelo. La temperatura del cuarto había bajado muchísimo, haciendo que la chica temblara del frío. Nuevamente echó a reír.

-¡No te temo! – habló desafiante la muchacha.

El espectro se acercó a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros cerca. Su aliento emitía un putrefacto olor. Kiara permaneció insensible. Eliza le propinó un fuerte empujón que la hizo caer de espaldas a la pared. Un sordo golpe se oyó mientras la joven gemía de dolor. Como pudo se incorporó. La miró desafiante.

La aparición se carcajeó mientras manejaba el frágil cuerpo de Kiara como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Los minutos se le hicieron eternos. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a deslizarse por su rostro. Uno de sus labios se encontraba roto.

En una de las tantas veces que había caído contra la pared, alcanzó a divisar una pala cerca de donde se encontraba. Juraba no haberla visto ahí antes pero no perdió tiempo. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, se arrastró hasta ella y la tomó, asestando un improvisado golpe a su atacante. El aire silbó al paso del objeto. No había nada. Eliza había desaparecido.

Sintió la fuerte necesidad de tocar su crucifijo y lo tomó entre sus manos. Se sentía protegida por él. Una desconocida energía comenzó a fluir por todo su cuerpo.

Vio una pequeña hendidura justo en la mitad de ese cuarto y se dirigió a ella. Su intuición le dijo que debía romper la madera en esa parte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a golpear el piso con la pala. Grotescos gritos iniciaron a la par de sus movimientos. Haciendo caso omiso y reuniendo todo el coraje que pudo, prosiguió con la ardua tarea:

- ¿No me puedes tocar, eh? – gritó mientras seguía concentrada en llegar a descubrir lo que había debajo de la madera.

Chillidos espantosos le hicieron flaquear por un instante, pero esta vez, alejó la presencia de su mente. Asió con más fuerza su cadena. La pala de repente se atoró con una pieza.

Los ruidos cesaron. Kiara rogó porque tuviera un poco de luz, y como si sus súplicas fueran escuchadas, el cuarto se iluminó.

Casi se desmaya al ver que había dado con lo que eran restos de huesos, seguramente humanos. Estaban contenidos dentro de un pedazo de tela, al parecer, quemada. Se apresuró a jalar el bulto, mientras su amuleto pendía de sus manos y los empezó a arrastrar hasta la salida del orfanato. Infinidad de fenómenos paranormales y asquerosos olores salieron a su paso, pero los ignoró. Su talismán sagrado la protegía.

Con la rabia aún haciéndole hervir la sangre, logró llegar ante la puerta principal. Esta se abrió inexplicablemente. Sintió que "ellos" la apoyaban en su cometido.

Su mente siguió a su intuición. Se dirigió a su auto y metió el tétrico cuerpo en la cajuela. Dirigió una fugaz mirada al orfanato, el cual se erigía tenebrosamente ante el oscuro firmamento. Vio que todas las ventanas estaban encendidas mientras cientos de rostros se asomaban a las ventanas. En una vio a sus tres "guías". Sonrió en señal de despedida.

- Una iglesia. Ahí permanecerás – sentenció Kiara al voltear a su auto.

Afortunadamente, durante el camino, no tuvo inconveniente alguno. La niebla era escasa y pudo ver sin ningún problema, una iglesia un poco antes de llegar a Chicago. El ambiente del auto era demasiado pesado pero no le hizo caso. Su mano sostenía aún su crucifijo.

Llegó a la entrada del recinto religioso y volvió a emprender el esfuerzo de cargar su incómodo bulto. Ahora se sentían mucho más pesados. Sabía que Eliza se resistía a su propósito.

Al entrar a la iglesia, se percató del sepulcral silencio. No queriendo desperdiciar sus preciados minutos se dirigió inmediatamente hasta el altar y dejó ahí los huesos, lo más cerca posible de la enorme cruz.

Al darse vuelta, vio a Eliza justo frente al altar. Al ver la apariencia de esta última, sus piernas flaquearon y alcanzó a sostenerse de la mesa donde se veía un cáliz dorado. El gran cúmulo de vivencias recientes comenzó a hacer mella en su atribulado espíritu y soltó el llanto, presa del más grande y puro miedo.

Mientras, la pelirroja avanzó con paso lento hacia el altar, luciendo un semblante confuso. Sus ropas estaban quemadas y la piel caía a jirones de algunas partes de los brazos. Era un cadáver andante. Su cara estaba maltratada, con grandes contusiones y heridas. Dejó escapar un espeluznante sonido, como si estuviese sollozando.

Kiara, al ver que el espíritu se acercaba demasiado hacia donde se encontraba ella, no soportó más, y perdió el conocimiento. Se hundió en un infinito pozo negro y no supo más de sí.

* * *

La luz era demasiado brillante. Había muchas personas vestidas de blanco. El ambiente era de mucha paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo, todo lo veía borroso. 

Sus párpados le pesaban enormemente y decidió dejarlos cerrados por un momento más. Sentía mucho ajetreo alrededor suyo. Su mente se volvió a perder en sueños.

Un agradable sonido de pájaros la despertó. La cálida brisa acarició su piel. Llevó sus manos a su cara y abrió los ojos. Estaba en un jardín rodeada de hermosas flores blancas, cuyo inmaculado reflejo resplandecía al sol. Confundida, se levantó.

Era una hermosa mañana. Escuchó lejanas voces infantiles, como si estuviesen jugando.

- ¡Hola Kiara! – la saludaron por su nombre y volteó. Para su sorpresa, era la rubia que había estado apareciéndose en sus sueños…y en esa espantosa experiencia. Iba a gritar pero su voz la calló. Era demasiado amorosa.

- No te asustes. Has hecho un excelente trabajo. Finalmente, todo salió bien ¡Eres muy valiente, al igual que tu abuela! – el solo hecho de escuchar nombrarla, le hizo llorar.

- Entonces¿no fue un sueño¿estoy muerta? – sintió las suaves manos de Candy sobre sus mejillas.

- No estás muerta. Hemos querido solamente darte las gracias. Eliza necesitaba descansar. Su rencor nos tenía anclados a ese lugar y sufríamos al igual que ella. Hiciste lo correcto al darle una oportunidad de conocer Su Perdón. No debes estar triste por eso – le dijo la ojiverde mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- Gracias Kiara. Eres una gran chica – la irresistible y varonil voz le hizo voltear nuevamente, reconociendo a Terrence Grandchester. _"¡Es idéntico a Owen!"_, pensó para sí, mientras admiraba sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello castaño largo. ¡Era tan apuesto!

- Finalmente pudiste sortear la dura prueba. No cabe duda que heredaste mucho de tu abuela – Albert Andrey, con su personalidad atractiva, se les unió, llevando de su brazo, a una bella jovencita. Kiara la reconoció, arrojándose a sus brazos.

- ¡Abuela¿Por qué pasó todo esto? – su voz llorosa denotaba un sinfín de emociones. Sintió su cálido tacto sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Mi niña¡Siempre supe que eras una chica muy valiente y no dudé en pensar en ti para ayudar a mi familia¡Todo el tiempo estuve junto a ti¡Fue un obsequio de Candy y desde entonces lo cuidé como si fuera mi vida y no dudé en dárselo a tu madre para que te lo regalara! – le señaló el crucifijo que colgaba de su pecho.

- Yo…estoy demasiado confundida. Sé que todos ustedes están muertos y sin embargo, no tengo miedo. Al contrario, me inunda una gran tranquilidad. Me siento bien de saber que finalmente todo salió bien – fue lo único que atinó a responder.

- Nunca olvides que estaremos protegiéndote Kiara. Tienes toda una vida por delante y hay gente que te espera – le dijo Candy, invitándole a caminar por el jardín.

Iba rodeada de la pequeña comitiva. Su abuela tomaba su mano como si fuera una niña. Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser un bellos portal de rosas, vio que Owen le esperaba en la entrada con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Owen¡Owen! – corrió desesperadamente tratando de alcanzarlo. Volteó por un instante y vio que todos la despedían cariñosamente.

Cuando por fin llegó hacia donde se encontraba su novio, una inmensa oscuridad la envolvió y gritó desesperada. Con movimientos desesperados comenzó a gritar en busca de su futuro esposo:

- ¡Owen¡No me dejes! – su voz denotaba mucho miedo.

Repentinamente, unas frías manos la tomaron de los hombros, mientras trataban de contenerla:

- ¡Déjame en paz¡Owen¡Abuela! – cuando la luz regresó, se vio en una cama de hospital.

Un médico y varias enfermeras se encontraban junto a ella, tratando de tranquilizarla. Kiara estaba demasiado angustiada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor:

- Le tendremos que administrar otro tranquilizante. Está muy alterada – señaló el hombre a una de las chicas. La otra asintió y se dirigió al suero.

- Doctor¿cómo está¡necesito verla, por favor! – la repentina aparición de Owen le hizo gritar de nuevo. El doctor le permitió estar con ella unos cuantos minutos.

- ¡Kiara mi amor¿cómo te sientes? – llenó su rostro de besos. Se veía desesperado.

- ¿Qué me sucedió¡No recuerdo cómo llegué aquí¡Owen, no te vayas! – le suplicó tomando su mano. El medicamento le estaba haciendo efecto, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas en ese momento. Nuevamente se durmió.

Fuera, su prometido se encontraba con el detective. Todo había sido demasiado repentino:

_Kiara había llegado a su apartamento con la mirada perdida, como si de una demente se tratase. Había aparecido súbitamente de la nada. Llevaba dos semanas desaparecida. Su rostro estaba lleno de golpes y contusiones y sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas, con manchas de sangre por todas partes. Su mano sostenía un extraño crucifijo y murmuraba unas palabras ininteligibles. _

_Asustado al verla llegar, la hizo pasar y llamó inmediatamente a la policía. Una ambulancia la había llevado al hospital, determinando que estaría bajo observación por un tiempo. _

_Aprovechando un momento de tranquilidad de la chica, el detective la había interrogado obteniendo inquietantes respuestas:_

_Eliza está en la iglesia. Ellos ya pueden irse en paz. El orfanato ha quedado libre – repetía una y otra vez sin parar, hasta que perdía el conocimiento. Para no alterar más su estado de salud cesó en su investigación. Lo importante era que se encontraba sana y salva._

Cuando pudo regresar por fin a su casa, Kiara ya se encontraba mucho mejor y su mente estaba más lúcida. El doctor había recomendado a Owen evitar todo lo referente a su desaparición, por lo que nunca dijo a su novia lo de la misteriosa carta. Le costaría retomar su vida de nuevo. Las pesadillas habían desaparecido.

Trató de borrar de su mente todo lo relacionado a Eliza Leegan, evitando pensar en lo último que había acontecido al llegar a la iglesia. Era parte de su pasado, y prefería dejarlo en el olvido. Se enfocó de lleno a planear su matrimonio.

Cuando llegó el día de su boda, lucía demasiado nerviosa, en ese hermoso vestido blanco, al momento de bajar de la elegante limosina frente a la iglesia. Sus invitados ya le esperaban.

Su padre la condujo del brazo al altar y mientras caminaban, iba repartiendo miradas de agradecimiento a ambos lados. En una de las bancas, reconoció el sonriente rostro de mirada verde y pecas en la nariz, al igual que el de ella. Era Candy y se encontraba con su abuela. Disimuló su contrariedad y correspondió al gesto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, mientras una lágrima pugnaba por salir de sus ojos.

Ella había acudido al llamado de ayuda por parte de todos ellos, logrando salir avante, y ahora, como si fuesen sus ángeles guardianes, ellas vigilarían por mucho tiempo, su camino.

**FIN**

**Hola a todos!**

**Con esto termina esta entrega de pequeñas historias de terror, aprovechando estas épocas propicias para estos temas, esperando que las hayan disfrutado enormemente. Quise aprovechar para escribir sobre algunos personajes secundarios, ya que son muy raras las historias con ellos como protagonistas.**

**Valdemar, Ekishka, Jenny Leegan, Marlene, Valerie, Lizzy, muchas gracias por sus bellas palabras y el tiempo prestado para leer estas historias. Sus reviews son muy valiosos para mí.**

**Anya**


End file.
